


Just wait

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Apologies, Awkward Crush, Blushing, Bottom England (Hetalia), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dating, Embarrassment, England Needs Tea (Hetalia), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Pervertibles, Plans, Seme Japan, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, World Meeting (Hetalia), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: During a meeting, Japan see's his lover England gazing at him. He decides to do something about it





	Just wait

**Author's Note:**

> Seme Japan

Japan peered across the table quietly, as he continued to scan his paperwork. Not wanting to get caught by Germany and scolded for not paying attention to the meeting. He knew how serious the German could be about meetings and world issues, so he would rather not test the waters and get into trouble.

He had come to notice for some time that England was peering at him with a very heated gaze. His green eyes filled with a desperate need, an angst filled longing for him. Not exactly a dominant look of power or authority, one of need, loneliness and desperation. Silently showing he wanted to be closer to him.

However, he kept averting his gaze every time he got caught becoming awkward. He kept looking at Japan's lips and licking his own every now and again. Though he was trying to concentrate on his own paperwork and failing. It was lucky that none of the other nations had noticed this or the atmosphere would become awkward.

Japan was confused by England's odd behaviour but could take a guess as to the source of his problems. I mean he had been dating the British male a while and had come to understand him pretty well. Aside from their relationship they were nations and sadly duties got in the way a lot. As of late they hadn't been able to act much like a couple, but they persevered.

However, Japan was starting to feel guilty about not being able to have some personal time with his lover. He too was not very happy with the fact they had to be apart a lot of the time, but they made being in a long distance relationship work. However, he had to make it up to him in some way and apologize for neglecting him.

* * *

England placed all his paperwork in his briefcase and began to make his way out of the door. Today certainly had been busy and he was very worn out from the day's events. But at least America hadn't been as rowdy as usual, it was nice to see him tone down his childishness for once compared to his usual hyperactive self.

"Arthur-san!" Japan called quickly his tone slightly exhausted. He had rushed up to him when he noticed that he was about to leave. Eager to speak to him before he had to return home. It had come to that point in the relationship where they were comfortable using each other's names. To the point, they never used their country names anymore.

England stopped and turned to face his lover smiling at him fondly. No matter how busy he was, he would always make time for his significant other. He was a gentleman after all. He was always made sure to be aware and cautious of how he treated his significant other and never did anything to upset them or make them uncomfortable.

He was planning on going home after the meeting and making a fresh pot of tea, maybe put some scones in the oven too. Then tend to the roses in his garden and see that they were doing ok. He did worry about his garden when he was at meetings. It was his pride and joy after all, even if some other nations thought it unmanly.

After catching his breath, Japan approached England bravely. Building up all the courage he had inside of himself, just hoping the likes of France or Prussia were not nearby to make fun of him for this. Not being able to forget the way England had been looking at him earlier with those eyes of his.

He then grabbed England's black tie with his hand firmly. Before the blonde male could process what was happening, Japan pulled the latter into a passionate kiss. It was fair to say after reading many different manga and watching hours of anime. Japan had picked up many ways to tease or flirt with the British male in a way that would make his heart flutter.

England's cheeks turned red as he was pulled into a kiss by his Japanese boyfriend very unexpectedly. He wasn't used to the Japanese nation acting so forward. Not that he hated it of course, in fact he was somewhat turned on by the gesture. His mind going blank as he tried to process the whole situation taking place. Shock slightly overwhelming him.

Japan then pulled away shyly, his pale cheeks flushed with a light blush. He just looked too cute in the British male's eyes, yet this bold side of him wasn't bad at all. To know that the usually passive and polite Japan was capable of acting so dominantly, it was rather a big turn of events to see him act this way.

England was still in awe as Japan finally spoke again "Gomen'nasai. I know we haven't been…  _intimate_  lately due to work so… I thought I should cheer you up" he said shyly. He felt bad about neglecting England and only being able to call now and again. Hell, this was the first time in a long time since they had seen each other in person. How they had missed one another.

England finally snapped out of his daze, his cheeks turning another shade of red. Mimicking the flowers that grew in his garden back home in England. Embarrassment and joy filling him. "N… No, its fine. Um… I…. um" England stammered awkwardly unable to process his words properly. This moment would be running through his mind all day, he wouldn't be able to forget it.

Japan smiled apologetically, taking a mental picture of his boyfriend blushing. Whenever he was lonely, he would be able to remember the look on his boyfriend's face to make him happy. "I have to go now Arthur-san. But I will call you and book a trip for us when we next have time off" he promised.

He knew how much England had enjoyed going to a hot spring that one time. England would also be able to appreciate the likes of a maid café in Akihabara sometime too. There were many places he planned on taking England to make memories and enjoy their time as a couple. To make up for all the time they had been apart as of late.

England simply nodded shyly in agreement to the latter's offer. His voice seemed to be all but lost to him. He could not make a simple sentence come out of his mouth at all. He couldn't remember the last time he had been rendered so utterly speechless and weak in the knees by another person before.

Japan smiled warmly at him, his eyes filled with affection. He then bid him goodbye, bowing slightly as a form of respect. He really wished he could stay longer with the British male but he had work he couldn't afford to ignore. If he put his personal feelings before his work, his boss would scold him mercilessly.

Meanwhile England continued to stand in his current position, still in awe of what had just happened. Unable to believe that the usually docile and shy Japan was capable of being so forward. His brain still trying to figure out that the person who had just kissed him was the same Japan who tended to shy away from most things.

He had never seen him act so bold before. He covered his face with his hand and looked away as his face turned redder by the second. The image replaying in his mind like a video. " _Perhaps I should let Kiku take charge more often"_ he thought to himself. He had to admit, the idea of Japan taking charge of him for once was rather arousing.


End file.
